uumuxfandomcom-20200214-history
How To Post a Log
So you've saved a log of your awesome scene, edited it down to include just the RP and are ready to post it on this here wiki for posterity. How exactly should you do that? Well I'm glad you asked! Throughout this tutorial, refer to "2010-07-23: Is it Man-Bats or Men-Bat?" as an example when needed. Titling Your Log When you're first creating a wiki page for your log, click the "Create a New Article" link on the left side of the wiki screen. The title of your page should follow the format of "Year-Month-Date: Title." We recommend using the blank page format, though attaching an appropriate picture to your log can help spruce up the page slightly. Labeling Your Log The top of your log should include the following information. Summary: A quick overview of what the scene is about. You should avoid giving away how the scene turns out, but rather give a short teaser of what lies below. Location: Where the scene takes place. Link to the location page if one exists. Participants: A list of the characters appearing in the scene. Each name should be linked to the profile page of the character, if one exists. Major NPCs should also be mentioned. TinyPlot: If this scene is related to an ongoing TinyPlot, mention it here and add a link to the page of the TP. If the scene is related to multiple TPs (crossover!), mention and link to each, with semicolons seperating them. If the scene is primarily standalone, ignore this section. Rating: How would this scene be rated by the MPAA? Include a description of reason for rating for anything above PG. Entering the Body Of Your Log After you enter the labeling above, you should be good to enter the actual content of your log. Formatting can sometimes be tricky, as errant spaces sometimes causes the Wiki to convert things into scrolling boxes and the like, so make sure that each paragraph is flush against the left wall. One suggestion a player made and that Staff found useful is to use WordPad, set to "No Wrap", and enter the log into that in 'Source' mode, bolding the above labels and doing any other text editing you might need to. As long as each line is flush against the far left wall, this should fix any possible issues. This very page was made using this method. Of course, sometimes things just don't seem to want to work. If you are having issues with the formatting, simply save the page and contact Hubris and he will be happy to clean up the formatting for you. Save Your Long Once the log has been posted onto the page and you've previewed to make sure that the formatting has turned out alright, you should be ready to save. For longer logs, this can take a few minutes, please be patient. Of course, sometimes it won't save at all. If you suspect that your saving process has stalled out (again, PLEASE BE PATIENT with longer logs), then make sure you have a copy somewhere else, navigate away from the page and try again. Wikia's data servers can be hinky at times, but eventually they will right themselves. After You've Saved After you've created the page for your wiki, you have a few more steps to follow. The log should be linked at the bottom of each character's profile within the "Logs Including Bob" section. If it is related to a TinyPlot, also add a link on the TP's page. The same for Locations. Finally, add a category tags "Logs" at the bottom of the original log page. And that's it! You've created a log and posted it to all the relevant pages! If you have any questions about this process, don't hestitate to ask Staff. Category:Logs